One Time, In Goldshire
by Kirishtu
Summary: While dueling in Goldshire, Dokito hears a voice he thought he wouldn't hear. Upon looking, he finds a scene that he never thought he would see, a scene that stokes his jealousy. One should know that jealousy is a potent poison, and the wounds it leaves aren't easily healed. A request for Windrunner Productions.


One Time, In Goldshire...

"Oh, by the Light, they're at it again."

"Just ignore them."

"Do you think they'll go away?"

"They're just trying to goad us into attacking. Once we do, we're dead."

"There's only four of them."

"That you know of."

Dokito ignored the flurry of voices around him and continued to run his whetstone down the length of his sword. He sat in the Goldshire Inn, alone in one corner of the common room. The arms warrior made a point of focusing on the task at hand, mostly because he couldn't allow himself to face his opponents with a dull blade, and because he knew if he went out there now, he wouldn't be able to resist looking up at the inn's roof. Grumbling to himself, Dokito checked the edge of his blade, deemed it worthy, and stood from his chair. He brushed a plate-covered hand through his shoulder length brown hair, pushing it back from his brown eyes. A deep breath followed, and Dokito strode out of the inn into Goldshire's square.

The sun shone down on Elwynn Forest as was usual, illuminating the grand stage of the town's square. There were many people here - warriors who had seen battle and warriors fresh out of Northshire. Draenei, night elves, gnomes, worgen, Pandaren, dwarves, humans; the bulk of the Aliance gathered here in Goldshire, making it a bustling hub of people meeting friends, trading information or pets, and dueling. It was that last part that explained Dokito's presence here. He took pride in his skill as an arms warrior and he took pride in the fact he could defeat anyone here in Goldshire without even breaking a sweat. He was the best; people clamored to get a chance to see him fight.

Dokito moved to the center of the square. It was left open specifically for duelists, mostly because no one wanted to walk between weapons and spells and interrupt a battle or end up dead. So he stood there, eyeing the crowd and wondering who would be brave enough to take him on. He wore full plate armor, except for his helm. He hated wearing it, because it was hot and stuffy, and because it limited his peripheral vision. A breeze caught on his hair, making it dance around his face. It also carried voices that didn't belong to anything Alliance.

Giving in to temptation, Dokito slowly looked up to the Goldshire Inn's roof.

Sitting or standing, there were four Horde members just out of range. It wasn't uncommon for the Horde to sit on the inn's roof, watching the goings-on of the Alliance in Goldshire. They made a point of sitting there, just out of range, not attacking but not exactly keeping on the down-low. It was like they enjoyed taunting the Alliance; everyone knew that if a single Alliance member attacked one of the Horde members, there'd be an all-out war until one side ran or, well, no one was left standing.

It surprised him, though, that these four Horde were women. Not that it was rare to see female Horde here in Goldshire, they just weren't always alone. He studied them for a bit, returning simultaneously a signal from a night elf druid. As he waited for the druid to prepare himself, Dokito focused on the closest woman. She was a troll hunter, dressed in mail armor. Her pet, a large silver striped tiger, lazed by her side. Beside her was another troll, but she was dressed in very little. Powerful muscles rippled under blue-green skin. He guessed she was a druid or a shaman. The third woman was - surprisingly - a death knight. He couldn't tell exactly what her race was because her helm was obscuring her face, and because she was sitting rather than standing. The last woman was a blood elf, dressed quite scantily. He couldn't tell what her class was, only that she obviously was wearing what she was to get attention.

The druid signaled to Dokito that he was ready, and the warrior obliged by heroic leaping at the night elf, turning that leap into a bladefury that forced the night elf to dodge or be sliced to ribbons. They traded blows for over a minute, and then Dokito struck the final blow, scoring what would've been a sure kill had not Dokito turned his blade to the flat side. He didn't want to kill his opponents after all.

Dokito helped the druid up and waved as the night elf limped off to nurse his wounds. As the human returned to his spot, he heard the chatter increase. He focused on his next opponent, a rogue, in order to ignore the words floating around him. He was just about to deliver the fatal blow when a deep voice entered his hearing. Dokito's heart skipped a beat and his sword skipped along the rogue's dagger and was impaled in the ground inches shy of the rogue's chest.

Telling himself he was imagining things, Dokito pulled back (the rogue vanished quickly, signaling the end of the duel) and slowly turned to look up at the roof of the Goldshire Inn.

What he saw made his blood boil.

Standing resplendent in battle-worn armor on the Goldshire Inn's roof was an orc. Not just any orc, mind you, but another warrior. Light green skin peeked through places where the metal didn't quite cover, and blue eyes sparkled as the orc let out a deep, robust laugh.

But that wasn't what made Dokito mad.

What made him mad was that the orc - Crong, by name - had one arm around the scantily clad blood elf's waist and the other arm around the troll shaman's shoulders, and he was staring blatantly at their boobs as they spoke.

The longer Dokito watched the more angry he grew. There was another emotion there, not that he wanted to acknowledge it yet. It was obvious Crong didn't know Dokito was there - or if he did, he simply didn't care. It was the latter Dokito chose to believe, and that made him even more angry.

_Be cool,_ he told himself, _be rational. Of course they're friends. He's just got his arms around them. It's not like-_

Crong looked at the blood elf and made a crude gesture, then grinned and leaned close enough over her that his chin was dangerously close to the top of her cleavage.

Dokito's temper exploded.

He took a running start and hit the wall of the inn with the flat of his left foot, wall-running up high enough that all five Horde saw him seconds before he struck. His blade sang a bloodthirsty song as it howled in toward Crong's middle.

The orc barked out a laugh, threw the women aside, and blocked Dokito's attack with his own sword. In the few seconds Dokito was suspended in the air, their eyes met, and the challenge was issued. Then Dokito was falling. He hit the ground and rolled backwards to avoid Crong's heroic leap, came back to his feet to block an attack and make one of his own. In the square the two warriors exchanged blows and counter blows, driving each other back with enough fury that sparks were flying where their blades connected. Dokito rolled right, then spat a curse. There were too many people, and nowhere to maneuver.

So Dokito bolted for Elwynn Forest. There was a bellow behind him, and he felt more than heard Crong give chase.

Trees flashed by as Dokito went deeper into Elwynn Forest. When he found a suitable clearing, he ducked behind a tree and waited, counting the minutes. A moment before Crong came around the tree, Dokito went low and swung his sword at the orc's groin. Crong spun to avoid the strike and retaliated, noise and sparks filling the clearing. The two arms warriors traded blows, dodging, parrying, counter attacking, doing whatever they could to get the upper hand.

"How _could_ you?" Dokito spat in perfect Orcish as he circled Crong.

Crong's eyes narrowed. "How could I what?"

Fury made Dokito lash out; his sword sparked on Crong's gauntlet. "Put your face on that slut's tits!"

"Hey! Don't call her a slut!" Crong retaliated, scoring a minor gash on Dokito's thigh.

"I'll call her whatever I damn well want!"

They spun, clashing and breaking apart. For a moment, they stood facing each other, panting. Then they clashed again, metal screeching against metal as they two fought viciously. Rents opened in armor, blade edges chipped. Sweat rolled down pink and green alike.

"What's your malfunction?" Crong growled when they collided.

"_Malfunction_?!" Dokito hissed, incensed. He disengaged and swung at Crong's head. He scored a glancing blow that opened a shallow wound. "My _malfunction_ is that my goddamned _boyfriend _is motorboating some bitch elf in _Goldshire_!"

Crong's tusked jaw dropped open. He stood in a defensive stance, but didn't move. He just stared at Dokito, and the silence grew between them. Then, Crong said, "You're jealous."

Dokito spat out a few choice curses and lunged at Crong. The force of his forward momentum sent Crong's back crashing into a tree. The only thing that kept the human's sword from slicing into Crong's chest and neck was the orc's own sword and gauntleted left forearm. Crong wasn't sure how wise it was to continue to goad Dokito, but he found the entire situation amusing.

That was, until he saw a glimmer at the corner of the human's eyes. Crong shifted his weight, and pushed outward with all the force he could muster. He moved his blade like a snake and disarmed Dokito seconds before the human's back slammed into the same tree Crong had been pinned against.

"They mean nothing." Crong said. "They're just friends."

Dokito rammed his knee between Crong's legs, wrestled the orc's sword from him, and set the blade to the other warrior's green throat. "Putting your face to a woman's chest isn't 'nothing', Crong. She was practically about to do you in front of everyone! That whore was going to-"

He never got a chance to finish. Crong grabbed his sword and twisted, yanking the blade from Dokito's grasp. Crong was on his feet in seconds and slashed at Dokito's unprotected face. "They're not whores!" Crong snarled.

Dokito retrieved his sword and glared at Crong. "That slut was enjoying every minute of it! You always fucking do this! What, am I not enough so you have to get some on the side? Those whores were just waiting for you to drop your pants!"

Crong snarled and charged Dokito. They clashed in a new whirlwind of steel, fighting with every ounce of rage left in them. Dokito shifted his weight to the left and the moment Crong took the bait, the human spun to the right, entered a bladefury, and angled his sword so the sharp edge of the blade Crong's on a nick in just the right way. The orc's blade snapped in half. Dokito finished his spin and kicked Crong's legs out from under him. The orc grunted when his back hit the ground, and rolled quickly to the side to avoid being impaled.

The winner was obvious. Crong stared at his shattered blade, then at Dokito. The human's chset rose and fell as he sucked in air, and fury was still written all over his face. Crong slowly got to his feet. "Dokito-"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up. Do you even _care_ what you do? Do you even _care_ how I feel? You're in _my_ territory, feeling up those sluts and you don't even think _twice_ about doing it! You might as well just announce from the rooftop that you're gonna feel up whatever girl wants to get lucky!"

"That's not-"

"You orcs are all the same! You can't be satisfied with what you have, so you have to go looking for more, and damn the consequences and however you make people feel! You can't even-"

All the air rushed out of Dokito's lungs as Crong shoved him against a tree trunk hard enough to shake loose leaves free. Dokito felt something break inside him - bone, heart, he didn't know - and couldn't stop his eyes from stinging as they filled with tears.

"Ah, shit, Doki. Don't... don't cry." Crong lessened the pressure pinning the human to the tree, but he didn't step away.

"Do you..." Dokito paused, took a breath. "Do you even..."

"Of course I do!" Crong hated himself something fierce in that moment. His thumbs stroked Dokito's cheeks, wiping away fallen tears. "Don't... don't think that I don't love you. Ancestors, know I'm an ass. Come on, Doki. Look, I'm sorry."

Women were always alluring to Crong, even though he didn't want to sleep with them. Maybe it was curves or scent, or the fact that they could walk off a battlefield sprayed with blood and look like a goddess. Whatever it was, Crong couldn't resist flirting with them even though his heart belonged to Dokito. And no, if he had to admit to himself, Crong had never given a flying flip as to how it would make Dokito feel.

Dokito hiccuped. "Sorry doesn't-"

"Cut it, I know." Crong sighed. He thought abut it for a moment, wondering what he could say to alleviate the situation. Ancestors knew Crong wouldn't stop the flirting. He could promise, but then he'd feel like the liar he would be. How could he let Dokito know that the human was the only one for him? Anything he said, anything he promised, would eventually come back to bite him. So how could he convince Dokito to believe him, especially if the human ever saw him "motorboating" a girl again?

So Crong placed two fingers beneath Dokito's chin, and tilted the human's head up. Mindful of his tusks, Crong slowly kissed Dokito. When he pulled back he said, "I can't change who I am, and to do so would mean that I wouldn't be the person you fell in love with. But I promise you, _you_ are the only one I love, the only one I'll ever love."

Dokito stared at him. Crong kissed him again and said, "And I'm gonna prove it to you."

"How?"

Crong grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He kissed Dokito on the lips, gently at fist, as his fingers moved to the buckles and belts keeping the human warrior's armor on his body. Crong was careful in removing the armor, taking it off piece by piece and setting it carefully on the ground. Eventually, Dokito was left in nothing but his underclothes, and Crong made quick work of those, too.

The orc knelt before Dokito, his fingers making light indents on the human's thighs. Then his left hand moved to wrap around the human's length, lifting the organ up and holding it with his hand long enough for him to take it in his mouth. Dokito hissed and the back of his head hit the tree trunk. Crong didn't move his head, instead manipulating the organ with his tongue. His hands moved to Dokito's thighs to hold him still, and then Crong began to move his head, burying his nose in coarse curls. He pulled back slowly, his tongue and teeth lightly causing pressure, and he felt Dokito's cock swell on his tongue. He pushed forward, feeling Dokito tense and hearing the human's breathing increase.

Crong wasted no time in sliding his hands between Dokito's thighs to spread his legs enough for the orc to slip two fingers past his balls to the tight pucker of skin beyond. Dokito slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises escaping him as Crong's fingers gently massaged his hole, never quite breaching. The orc used his free hand to alternately hold Dokito in place, and try and open the nuckles on his plate pants. He was only partially successful at both.

"Crong." Dokito whispered.

"Shh." Crong rose to kiss Dokito quickly, nipping lightly at his lip. Then he went back to his former task, his fingers returning to the human's hold. This time, Crong pushed one digit inside, all the way to the knuckle. Dokito gasped, and Crong found his mouth full of come. Forced to choose to swallow or spit, Crong swallowed, then pulled back enough to force Dokito to turn around.

The human gripped the tree trunk, gasping as Crong's tongue joined his finger. Crong's free hand wrapped around Dokito's cock, holding him in a grip that hurt but sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. Blood rushed to his cock, hardening it faster than Crong's tongue had. Dokito's nails scored the bark as Crong added a second finger, the thick digits moving fast, up to the knuckle then back again. Once in a while, they'd scissor, trying to stretch muscle that didn't quite want to obey. Then Crong hit something deep inside Dokito that made his body tense and sing - and then Dokito was left empty. He turned his head to protest and then-

_smack_

Crong's open palm crashed against Dokito's bare backside, sending jolts of pain through him. Then Crong was leaning over his back, pressing kisses to Dokito's shoulder-blades. "No peeking."

"Or what?" Dokito asked, breathless. His answer was another open-palm smack to his ass. This time, only pleasure coursed through him.

Crong took his time in pulling off his armor. He took immense pleasure in watching Dokito cling to that tree, bent at the waist with his ass out and open. At any time, someone could come by an see the human, could see how red his skin was, how he clung to that tree and panted. Crong grew harder just thinking about it. It took all of his willpower not to rip his armor off like it was tinfoil; instead, he took it off piece by piece, slapping Dokito's ass each time the human disobeyed and tried to look.

By the time Crong was naked, Dokito's rear was cherry red, and his entire body trembled from both pleasure and pain. Keeping Dokito facing the tree, Crong stepped up behind him and settled his right hand on the human's hip, while his left hand stroked his own cock, smearing liquid over the thick shaft. Then Crong pressed the head of his cock against Dokito's hole, not quite sheathing himself, but letting his lover know it was there.

Crong wrapped his light green fingers in Dokito's long hair and pulled his head back until his spine bowed. "Feel that?" Crong asked. His answer was an affirmative whimper. "That's just for you. No one else gets to see it or feel it. No one but you."

Crong rolled his hips forward, sheathing himself fully in Dokito's body. He gripped Dokito's hair tighter and forcefully turned his head, kissing him hard. When they parted, both were panting. Crong hissed, "Only you get me this hard, Dokito." He rolled his hips, beginning a soft rhythm of in and out. "Only you. All of this is just for you."

Dokito only gasped out the orc's name.

Releasing Dokito's hair, Crong gripped his other hip, pulled out until only the head of his length was left inside Dokito, waited a moment, then slammed back into his human so hard the bony prominences of his hips left bruises on Dokito's skin. So hard, in fact, that Dokito's face almost was scraped raw by tree bark.

Crong kept the pace up, panting against Dokito's shoulders. He tangled his fingers in his human's hair and yanked Dokito's head back, his thrusts going deeper and deeper, until he found just the right angle, the angle that made Dokito gasp and writhe and whimper out his name. As Dokito tightened, Crong's thrusts became even harder, until on one thrust's pull-back, Crong slipped out of Dokito entirely. He pulled the human from the tree, turned him around, and kissed him hard enough to draw blood. Dokito returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around Crong's shoulders, and as the orc lifted him off the ground, wrapped his legs around Crong's waist.

Crong slid his cock back inside Dokito just as the human's back hit the tree trunk. Holding onto Dokito's thighs, Crong let Dokito control their momentum and he wasn't disappointed. The human rode him hard, biting his lower lip as he panted for air. The orc let go with his right hand and brought it down hard on Dokito's backside, earning a yelp and a spasm from Dokito's passage. Another loud smack brought a moan and a shudder of pre-orgasm. Crong pulled Dokito into another kiss, fingers tangling in the human's brown hair as he did. Before the orc could do anything else, Dokito let out a sharp cry; his passage clamped down tighter than a vice on Crong's cock, squeezing and pulsing. Dokito's own length spasmed between them, ribbons of white coating light green and pink skin alike.

Crong gave a few more sharp thrusts up into Dokito's body before he came, filling his human with every last drop of seed. He held tightly to Dokito until they both stopped shaking, then lowered the human to his feet. He gently kissed Dokito, then grabbed a linen cloth to clean them both up.

"Believe me now?" Crong asked with a smirk.

Dokito just stared at him, panting. Then he slugged the orc on the shoulder. "If I _ever_ catch you flirting again, you're gonna live long enough to regret it."

Crong's smirk widened into a grin. "Is that a promise?"

"Maybe."

-End-


End file.
